The Truth Is Reversed
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: Touya and Kero are furious when they hear Sakura's going to Li's house late at night. They're convinced the brat will ruin her purity for good and she'll be upset. They just don't want her innocence harmed, but she's not as innocent as they think! oneshot


Ahh, this funny little idea just struck me. Kinda like lightning, you know? Just in case you don't know, gaki translates to brat, which in this case translates to Li Syaoran - that's who they're talking about, if you couldn't tell.

Enjoy! (cackles evilly) Just remember, it's rated T for a reason.

Oh! A disclaimer, shoot, I always forget that. Fine: **I don't own anything Cardcaptor Sakura.** But I wish I did. Syaoran would be quite literally all mine. (Kidding, but it is a fun thought.)

.o0o.

"Sakura, you'll be back by ten?" Her father called from the kitchen.

"Sure." She responded. "See you later!" she called back.

Meanwhile, two beings who would normally never talk civilly to one another had decided to join forces. They were now glaring, surprisingly, not at each other. No, they were glaring at the boy who a seventeen-year-old Sakura had just wrapped her arms around. Today, the newly formed team had learned that instead of taking Sakura on a date, that same boy was taking her to his house.

"Damn gaki," one muttered under his breath. "He's up to something, I just know it."

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that," said the floating guardian who looked very much like a plush toy.

These two hated each other, but when it came to the gaki and Sakura, they agreed that they hated them being together even more. One was simply overprotective of his little sister, while the other claimed to hate the gaki but was actually just overprotective, too. Both were entirely convinced that some rich kid from Hong Kong could never be good enough for her innocent and sweet smile, even after five years.

"He's going to take advantage of her. I'm positive of it. And there's nothing we can do."

"Why else would they go to his house? The only other person living there is that servant, and they can just send him out," Kero remarked with malice.

Touya growled, and tried in vain to open the door, and then the window. Kero tried in vain to transform from his stuffed animal form to his fierce true form, but it was no use. Kero knew he should have never taught her how to keep him from changing between the two. He also scowled at the fact that she had used an irritating combination of Lock and Shield to keep them there. Her father had agreed that they were to stay locked in Sakura's room for at least thirty minutes, so they wouldn't be tempted to go after her. Sakura had, in very different words, promised that there would be nothing beyond kissing between the two of them on their night together, but did they believe her? No, because they didn't trust the gaki to hold to that promise, too.

The pair sulked. The beautiful, naïve, innocent, young, cute, honest and pure Sakura would no longer be pure after tonight, they knew it. At the same time, they thought, damn that gaki for ruining her purity.

"Hey, want to play a game?" Touya asked suddenly.

"What game?"

"Let's find out how many ways we can come up with to kill you-know-who."

Kero nodded. "Let's start with throwing him into a fiery lava pit."

.o0o.

A half-hour later, they were released. Neither of them intended to sleep while Sakura was at the gaki's house. They would stay up and alert from now, at eight o'clock, all the way until Sakura returned. So, when they discovered Sakura's door was finally unlocked, they both went quietly down to the sitting room and continued their game quietly.

.o0o.

Sakura returned with a sullen look on her face about five minutes before ten o'clock. She seemed to be tiptoeing up the stairs, hoping that her brother and the sun guardian had given up and fallen asleep or at least stayed in their rooms.

"Why are you sneaking about?" Touya said, sounding honestly curious. His glare was anything but curious.

Sakura flinched, and looked to where Touya sat. She saw Kero sitting on the table, and twitched again.

"I wasn't sneaking about," she protested.

"More importantly, why do you look so unhappy? Normally you're just glowing when you return from some time with the gaki."

Sakura stared at Kero. There was guilt in her eyes. She gulped and willed it away, replacing it with cold determination. "He's not a gaki, so will you just stop calling him that?" she said quietly. And she ran up the stairs.

.o0o.

"He probably tried to take advantage of her. I'm sure of it."

"She's guilty because she feels tainted," Kero hissed. "And of course, she loves him, and will stand up for it anyway, even when he hurt her."

"Damn that gaki, I'll never forgive him for this!" Touya whispered furiously. "He made Sakura upset."

"I wish we could do something now."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to punch him into next yesterday."

The two of them parted, hating the fact that at this time of night they simply couldn't do a thing. But tomorrow, they would find out the truth.

.o0o.

Kero had slept in Touya's room that night, not wanting to disturb Sakura. When they were both awake, they were determined to get the full story out of Sakura. Together they crept up to Sakura.

Then, they heard her. She was talking on the phone in her room. Her door was open just enough for them to hear. So, they listened.

"Tomoyo-chan, I feel so bad, though. I know I promised to wait, but it was so hard, and I came so close to breaking that promise… I know, but I love him. I don't want to hurt him like that. I just wish I knew what I could do to help. He's more than worthy of me! I'm the one not worthy of such a caring guy like him! Just because he's not ready, and I am, that doesn't make me love him any less! It's a cycle, Tomoyo-chan, I just wish I could break it, but I'm not helping at all. All I did last night was make him uncomfortable. I nearly pulled off his pants. I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to control myself if he hadn't quickly broken off the kiss. I wouldn't have remembered the promise, and gone all the way with him. Now I've just made it worse… Thanks for letting me tell you this Tomoyo-chan. Any ideas? I'm trying to come up with something… Yes… Just tell him that? You think he'll believe that I'll wait forever for him? I guess I'll try it. I just hate seeing him so hurt like this. I love him too much, and he loves me too much, I guess. Is that possible? I have to wonder… Yeah. See you at school tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan. Bye, and don't forget, you can always tell me about anything too. I owe you one."

The distinct being sound definitely told Touya and Kero that she had hung up. Quickly they dashed out of sight as Sakura exited.

Once the danger was gone, the pair looked at each other with wide eyes.

"A bit too much information," Touya muttered, shocked.

"A bit," Kero agreed.

Perhaps Sakura wasn't quite as innocent as they thought.


End file.
